


The One Where Brendon Doesn't Want Surgery But Has To Get It Anyway

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon gets a tonsillectomy and Ryan takes care of him while he recovers. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Brendon Doesn't Want Surgery But Has To Get It Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is set in present time. Yeah, Brendon and Ryan are together again in this on and also, tonsillectomies are no joke. Been there. They suck ass.

"Brendon, it's just getting your tonsils out. It's a minor procedure. It's gonna take like forty-five minutes tops they said."

Okay, so Brendon knew he was being a baby about this tonsillectomy he had the following morning (he was in his late twenties for fuck's sake, he was aware he shouldn't have been this whiny) but hey, he reserved the right to be one. "But Ryan, I don't want surgery. I don't wanna be butchered. Can't I just call them and cancel?"

"Brendon you know you haven't been sleeping well. And you get sore throats from hell when you get sick."

Great. Ryan was playing the tough love card on him. "But Ryan..." He complained but was clearly defeated. It wasn't like he would've called out of the stupid thing anyway, not that Ryan needed to know that.

"Brendon, you get to stuff yourself with sugar for at least a week and I know that's like your favorite thing, I don't know what your problem is." 

It was true. Eating ice cream was a requirement when you had your tonsils taken out and fine, granted, Brendon was actually a bit hyped about that, especially since Ryan hadn't even argued when he'd found the sweetest ice cream flavors in the entire freezer section and tossed them in the cart when they had gone shopping just now for his date with death. Ryan had just tossed something more pallet-able for him in with Brendon's maple ice cream to name an example (Ryan still would never understand why Brendon would want to eat that, he might as well drink syrup straight from the container, which admittedly he wouldn't put past Brendon) and stayed quiet, letting Brendon act like a kid at a candy store.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna eat some of the ice cream now. I mean I should. I'm gonna die anyway tomorrow so I won't even get to stuff myself with sugar. I might as well do it now. Enjoy my last meal and all that." Brendon declared and all Ryan could do was sigh and roll his eyes at how over dramatic his boyfriend was being as Brendon bounded off to the kitchen to drown his surgery sorrows in frozen dessert.

*******

"Ry... they cut my throat out... and you let them... why Ry?"

Brendon sounded so hoarse and pathetic that Ryan couldn't help but pull him closer in his bed where Brendon would be staying while he recovered. Of course only Brendon could press on even after throat surgery to bitch and moan at him about said throat surgery. 

They had gotten back from the hospital and Ryan had put Brendon to bed and affixed an ice pack to his throat (which frankly felt like someone had went at it with a knife and then people were clawing at it afterward) with one of his scarves, not that it was helping too much. What Brendon really needed was the codiene that hadn't kicked in yet.

"Oh honey. Bren don't talk. That can't feel good. Just sleep. You need to sleep." Brendon wanted to force himself to continue bitching but he didn't have the energy. And screw Ryan who was rubbing circles into his scalp. Ryan knew good and well he would fall asleep with him doing that whether he wanted to or not even though his throat lining was throbbing like it was being scoured with a stick.

Ryan got Brendon to sleep rather quickly considering the amount of pain medicine Brendon was on and Brendon slept through the night and most of the next day with Ryan only waking him to give him more codeine. By day two of recovery Brendon felt could he handle swallowing more than just chicken broth. 

Ryan was coming back from the kitchen with a large bowl of the maple ice cream Brendon asked if he would bring him when he woke up that afternoon. "I hope you know this is really gross." Ryan handed the dessert to his boyfriend as he sat on the bed again. "Seriously how can you eat that? It's pure sugar."

"This is awesome." Brendon croaked and Ryan was reminded just how bad his voice still was.

"Are you watching America's Next Top Model?" Brendon was just noticing the show on the tv in Ryan's bedroom. Ryan had been watching a marathon of it all day.

"Brendon, stop acting like you don't watch America's Next Top Model.” Ryan had caught him at it many times thanks very much so Brendon had no right to talk. “You were gonna be a cosmetologist.”

"Wow you're annoying." Ryan veered off into complaining at one of the girls on the screen now.

"Hey!" Brendon said around a mouthful of ice cream, very quietly too might I add because his throat was still not in a talking state. "Isn't this your friend Allison's cycle?"

"I'm not insulting her!" Ryan said defensively. "I'm only insulting the annoying ones."

Brendon settled back against his pillows with the ice cream.

“Fuck, do want me to fluff those?” Ryan rushed to ask and didn’t let Brendon answer him before he began fluffing the three pillows Brendon had. “Wow I’m fucking horrible. I let you have flat pillows because I’m too busy watching reality tv. Worst boyfriend ever.”

Brendon couldn’t help but smile. Ryan was far from the worst boyfriend ever. Ever since Brendon had gotten to Ryan’s house from the hospital, Ryan had been doting on him and not letting him lift a finger to do anything and listening to his never ending bitching about his throat. Speaking of his throat, Brendon winced as he swallowed another bite of the ice cream. He could feel pain starting to well up in his throat and ears.

“Ry? When is my next codiene dose?”

Ryan checked the time on his phone. “You have an hour.”

Brendon was more than disappointed. “Can you get me more ice then?”

Ryan reached over and untied his scarf from Brendon’s neck. All of the ice in the bag inside of it was nearly melted. “See I am awful! I let my boyfriend sit here in pain with no ice-”

“Ryan.” Brendon cut him off. “I’m okay. Really. Just get me more ice please.”

While Ryan was refilling his ice, Brendon was finishing up the ice cream and getting the brilliant idea to amuse himself by getting on Periscope when he was finished with it and filming Ryan watching America’s Next Top Model while he wasn’t looking for their fans. When Ryan was retying the ice around Brendon’s neck, he kissed him on the cheek.

“Aw. My boyfriend feels sorry for me.”

“Shut up Brendon.” The kiss had made Brendon smile though and Ryan couldn’t control the way he smiled back at him.

“Cut her hair.” The tv and Miss Jay distracted Ryan once again. 

He rolled his eyes at the girl’s protesting about having her hair cut short. “Come on. You knew what was gonna happen when you signed up for this fucking show! Why do these chicks always act so surprised?!”

“Just watch.” Brendon rasped and made a face at the awful sensation he felt from doing so. He pressed the scarf covered ice bag harder on to his throat. The two Jays proceeded to tell Natalie that Tyra was leaving her hair alone around thirty seconds later.

“And I was going to have so much fun watching her stupid ass crying. And you’ve seen this Bren?! I guess that explains how you knew this was Allison’s cycle.”

“Fo is gonna cry.” Brendon informed him. “I love you when you’re bitchy Ry.”

“I know Bren. We’ve had sex plenty of times.”

“Well I love being your slave.”

Ryan kissed him on the cheek again and when he became engrossed in America’s Next Top Model afterward, Brendon polished off the rest of the ice cream and grabbed his iphone from the nightstand, logging into persicope the second he had it.

 

omg beeb what happened

holy shit beeb

1st TIME IN THE CHAT BITCHES

MY SMOL SON IS HURT NO

IS RYab TAKING CARE OF YOU

 

Similar comments about Brendon’s bed-raggled, post-surgery appearance continued to flood in. Brendon simply put a finger to his lips and turned the phone camera on Ryan who was currently on a rampage about what a bitch Natalie was.  
“She isn’t as bad as Monique was.” Brendon sort of forgot that he wasn’t supposed to be talking and drawing Ryan’s attention to the fact that he was being broadcast. Luckily Ryan didn’t notice the phone recording him until a few minutes later after several embarrassing America’s Next Top Model related rantings and ravings had passed.

“Are you... Are you on periscope?!” He demanded when he saw the phone right in his face. 

 

RYAB ILY

BUSTED BEEB

oh shit beeb busted

this connection fuckin sucks

AWH WATCHIN ANTM LIKE BOYFRIENDS AWH

natalie was a stupid bitch ryab

ur so cute when u get mad at the tv ryro

does anyone else think ryab bitching about antm is sexy as fuck

hell yeah its sexy as fuck

are u taking care of brendon ryab

 

“Yes. Watching America’s Next Top Model like boyfriends because how long have we been dating you guys?” Ryan asked sarcastically. “I’m not sure why we’re watching it on periscope considering Brendon looks like hell right now but I guess it’s because of all the codeine he is on at the moment.” Ryan made sure to get them both in front of the camera and not let Brendon leave.

 

damn beeb u got dragged by the bae

SLAY RYAB SLAY

THROW THAT SHADE RYAN

dont be mean to beeb hes sick

beebs gettin higher than the sky 420 blaze it

 

“Codeine is not the same thing as weed you guys.” Ryan shook his head. “But if you’ll excuse us, I need to get my incapacitated boyfriend his next dose so we’ll see you when we see you.” Ryan shut the phone down and had decided it was close enough to time for Brendon to get his pain pills. He only had like thirty minutes left and it was clear he was getting extremely uncomfortable.

“Ry. My throat hurts so bad.” Brendon let him know for the umpteenth time. Ryan still felt sorry for him though.

“I know babe.” Ryan wrapped an arm around Brendon and Brendon nuzzled into his boyfriend with his ice against his neck. “Pain pills will kick in soon.” He kissed him on the head and kept pecking him over the next few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Aw you do feel sorry for me.” Brendon had a stupidly satisfied expression his face.

“You’re kind of pathetic right now Bren. It’s kind of hard not to.”

“You’re sweet Ryan.”

“I just called you pathetic Brendon.”

“I don’t care. You’re still sweet Ry.” Brendon was hugging him a little bit and snuggling closer.

“And you are clearly high.” Ryan concluded.

“I’m high on you Ryan.” Brendon had shut his eyes and was soon out like a light, asleep in his boyfriend’s arms. Ryan decided to sleep too as he had been up since that morning and didn’t get a lot of sleep the night before because he was too busy getting things for Brendon. And he maybe couldn't resist it because of how cute Brendon looked. Either way, they would both need all the rest they could get for the coming days.


End file.
